


Reunion

by martianapplecrumble



Series: Witcher Heats [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NOT OMEGAVERSE, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Eskel (The Witcher), Winter At Kaer Morhen, a lil bit of angst, but like a really small bit ok, not ABO heat, ok with a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianapplecrumble/pseuds/martianapplecrumble
Summary: Eskel only appeared for dinner, and Lambert didn't even register where he came from. Hastily, he sat down to eat - next to Lambert, as usual, but he was so damn quiet. Lambert stared at him, halfway through his own helping of mutton and roasted potatoes, searching for something on his face. Eskel, for some unknown reason, didn't even look at him. But Lambert noticed the change in his movements - they were more sluggish, and Eskel was shaking slightly, and Lambert could feel his warmth so intensively, like it was coming from a small fire. Eskel was always warm, that was true, but that was unusual even for him. Even Geralt seemed to catch on, looking at Eskel with his eyebrow raised - and then suddenly there was a knowing smirk on his face, and Lambert realised.Lambert goes back to Kaer Morhen for the winter, happy to see Eskel again. And when Eskel goes in heat, he is more than eager to help.A sequel toLate Bloomer
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Witcher Heats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855111
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a second part of my Witcher Heat series I didn't even expect to turn into a series, hehe.  
> Not beta read, so if you see any typos, please tell me and I will correct them. Hope you enjoy! 🌻

The thing is, things between him and Eskel didn't change that much after that heat came to be.

Because, well, there wasn't much to be changed. They were close, very close in fact, and spent quite a lot of time around each other. And after Lambert's stupid - well, maybe not actually so stupid - heat passed in a few days, they still spent their time at the keep both together and apart, and Lambert helped Eskel to take care of the livestock, especially his beloved Lil Bleater and his horse of destiny, Scorpion, and Eskel still chopped wood and Lambert still watched letting half-jokes about Eskel's hot looks slip from his mouth - only now Eskel knew they weren't jokes anymore.

They still spent evenings together, sharing ale and stories, and slept in the same bed afterwards. But that doesn't mean that nothing changed between them at all.

If Lambert wanted to snuggle to Eskel, resting his head on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around his well-built torso, he didn't need to blame that on being tipsy anymore. And he didn't need to be nervous either. He could just press himself to the warm witcher next to him and strong arms would hold him close. Caressing, caring.

They might have sometimes ended up making out on the bench after these cuddles started, and might have later moved to the bed upstairs for purposes other than just sharing a bed. And damn it if Lambert wasn't just perfectly fucking happy with how it all turned out.

And he finally got to trace Eskel's scars with his fingers, map them out with his lips. Tell him just how damn well that scar on his face suited him, made him himself, and watching Eskel's smile after that, glowing like the sun itself, might've been the most beautiful thing Lambert had seen in his entire life.

Things to be said, Lambert was very, very content with how his little break at Kaer Morhen turned out.

And even though he didn't want to show it to Eskel, he was sad when at last they had to part until winter. They were witchers after all, and witchers didn't just stay at one place for that long. The Path was waiting for them.

"Good luck on the Path," Eskel whispered in his soft, rough voice Lambert'd grown to love even more in the recent weeks as he gave him a tight, warm hug goodbye. " 'll miss you, Lamb."

"Can't wait to see you," Lambert said, barely audible, half hoping that Eskel heard him say it and half hoping he didn't. It wasn't usual of him to be so... open, but he indeed had a hard time imagining what it would be like, several months alone, again.

He felt in a similar way after every winter, though he never admitted it, but this was stronger.

Lambert's bed felt unusually cold and lonely that night.

***

Wind was blowing mercilessly, bending trees down and howling like a wounded beast. Snow was falling down, carried by the storm, covering everything in a white blanket - yes, including the view. It was nearly impossible to see, like a white moving wall was in front of you, and it was cold, so cold that it could chill anyone to the bone.

Lambert cursed everything that existed as he tried to make his way through the bloody storm, his horse cold and exhausted, just as he, himself. Lambert was wrapped in several layers of cloaks and furs and still his teeth were chattering as he wrapped his arms around himself. Fuck winters. Fuck snow. Fuck whoever put that fucking castle in these fucking mountains that were the coldest fucking place in the world...

Lambert raised his head, trying to see through the raging storm, and finally saw something that made his spirits rise. The dark silhouette of the familiar towers, warm orange light glowing here and there.

Kaer Morhen. As much as Lambert loathed the damn place, it was the closest thing to home he had.

And Eskel. Eskel was there too, and if the fire is burning, then he probably was there already. That made an unconscious smile appear on Lambert's face as he cheered his horse on, suddenly full of new hope.

***

And once he dismounted his horse in the stables of the keep, just about to shake off the snow before heading off to the castle, he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

Eskel.

"Damn it, Lambert, it was lonely without you," a rough yet gentle voice murmured into his ear. Familiar. Warm.

"Eskel," Lambert managed to eek out, his heart suddenly full and his soul content as he wrapped his arms around the other witcher. The witcher he missed so much.

"C'mon, let's get you inside," Eskel whispered as Lambert held in a purr, closing his eyes. "You're freezing - and all that snow is melting. Rough road, huh?"

"Hate winters," Lambert muttered yet with no real bite behind his words. "Who am I to them to walk around with fucking snowy hair, Geralt?"

Eskel chuckled at that, the sound making Lambert's chest so warm, as he let go of him but still left an arm wrapped around his shoulders as he lead Lambert to the castle.

Lambert soon discovered that there was no better way to warm up after a long freezing road than sharing hot kisses by the fireplace, nestled firmly in Eskel's lap.

***

They had a talk over whether they should tell Geralt about, well, what they had. In the end, they decided not to. Not that Geralt would, well, mind that. Maybe he would dick around and tease them about it but that was normal. They teased him about the bard too after all.

They just wanted to leave it between them like a secret, but not hide it overly too much. If Geralt walks in on them he walks in on them, not such a big deal.

Lambert slowly grew more and more relaxed, letting the comfort of wintering seep into him. He enjoyed lounging by the fire with some books or the small white notebook where he kept his drawings. He cooked meals when it was his turn - not without some grumbling of course, he was Lambert after all - and ate them with the other two witchers. He took to their usual winter crafts, sharpening swords and patching up clothes and armour. He played with the other two in the snow when it wasn't too cold - well, why not? Weren't they fucking allowed to have fun after all the shit they went through the year?

And when Geralt was somewhere else, Lambert got to spend alone time with Eskel. He looked through Eskel's own notebook, where he kept notes on monsters - Eskel actually enjoyed studying these beasts and even wanted to write a book of his own. Something Lambert didn't fully share as monsters didn't interest him much other than a source of coin, but still listened as Eskel talked passionately, letting himself press closer to him, sharing that amazing, comforting heat.

Lambert wasn't a teenager, but he would be damn lying if he didn't feel an adrenaline rush creeping to Eskel's room at night, when Geralt was already asleep. They didn't share that huge bed upstairs now but Eskel's was still big enough, welcome and snug, especially with Eskel in it, and now Lambert no longer fell asleep cold and alone.

He felt so damn good. So loved.

***

And then one day, Eskel started avoiding him for absolutely no reason.

Lambert went through everything he did yesterday in his head. It didn't seem to him that he did anything wrong though - and Eskel cuddled him to sleep as always, whispering things to his ear that made Lambert damn giddy - and then, he suddenly woke up alone. Well, that itself wasn't strange because Eskel surely had his own business to mind, but he wasn't anywhere else to see either. Not in the large hall on the ground floor, not in the kitchen, not with the animals. And when Lambert asked Geralt if he knew where Eskel was, Geralt just shrugged.

"Maybe went to hunt a forktail? Saw a couple on my way here."

Lambert wanted to say that he wasn't worried but fuck, he was. It wasn't like Eskel to just disappear and not tell anyone where the hell he went.

Eskel only appeared for dinner, and Lambert didn't even register where he came from. Hastily, he sat down to eat - next to Lambert, as usual, but he was so damn quiet. Lambert stared at him, halfway through his own helping of mutton and roasted potatoes, searching for something on his face. Eskel, for some unknown reason, didn't even look at him. But Lambert noticed the change in his movements - they were more sluggish, and Eskel was shaking slightly, and Lambert could feel his warmth so intensively, like it was coming from a small fire. Eskel was always warm, that was true, but that was unusual even for him. Even Geralt seemed to catch on, looking at Eskel with his eyebrow raised - and then suddenly there was a knowing smirk on his face, and Lambert realised.

Eskel was in heat.

He left before Lambert had a chance to ask him about it where Geralt couldn't hear - but why the hell was Eskel avoiding him? Yes, Lambert now got that he had a heat, but... when Lambert had his own that summer, his first one ever, he fucking craved Eskel. He wanted the other witcher near him, on him, inside him, wanted everything and Eskel took such a good care of him in every way possible. Not only in the fucking part but in wiping his heated and sweaty body with a wet cloth, in holding him every night before sleep, in bringing him food and drink and making sure he stayed hydrated during all that shit. Eskel was extremely gentle and caring to him (okay, maybe not that gentle in the sex part but Lambert wanted him to be rough and told him that!), and Lambert wanted to repay him in the same way. He wanted to take care of Eskel too, to take him through the fucking thing and make it the best it could be.

And he wanted to know why Eskel wanted to hide from him. Even if Eskel preferred to relieve his heats alone - who knew what heats felt like for him - he could just, well. Say it to Lambert? Instead of just ignoring him out of nowhere.

That's what Lambert thought, standing by Eskel's door at night, listening to the sounds inside - purely not to disturb Eskel in the middle of something, and ignoring the sweet rush he felt in his lower belly when he overheard a low moan.

Okay, okay, Lambert. Calm down. You are not here to fucking eavesdrop on Eskel.

When all he could hear was quiet panting, Lambert decided it was safe enough to enter. He raised his hand - dammit, Lambert, stop being a fucking coward! - and knocked.

"Mhm?" came the reply.

"Eskel- it's me, Lambert. 's fine if I come in?"

"I, uh-" a hint of doubt and worry. Then, a more steady voice, "Yeah, come in."

With caution, Lambert opened the door and slipped inside, closing it behind him. The air in the room was stiff and warm, so full of Eskel's scent that it made Lambert's head spin.

But he held on and looked at Eskel.

The witcher in question was lying in bed, panting heavily, broad chest moving up and down, the blanket only covering him up to his waist. Lambert coudn't help but lick his lips, Eskel just looked so fucking good. Literally hot in every way.

And- yeah, he was kind of just standing silently and ogling his eyes at Eskel, which was well. Kind of rude considering the fact that Eskel seemed nervous.

"What's going on?" Lambert managed to say, never specifically good at being soft with words the way Eskel was. "I've... noticed that you've been avoiding me. Why?"

Eskel's expression looked sort of sad and worried, eyes avoiding Lambert's, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead.

"Sorry, Lamb. Didn't mean to," he said at last, letting out a loud sigh. His voice was slurred a little, lower and rougher than usual, and that would make Lambert hot under the collar if he wasn't so fucking worried about Eskel. "I just..."

He rose a little and patted the side of the bed, inviting Lambert to sit. Which he did.

"Need anything? Water, food?" Lambert asked as he smoothed the blanket a little, not knowing what to do with his hands.

"No, no- just." Quieter, now. "You don't know what I'm like in heat, Lambert."

"Esk, you went though me begging for you to fuck me every fucking hour," Lambert let out a light laugh, tucking a sweat-slick strand of hair on Eskel's face behind his ear. "This can't be worse, right?"

Eskel took in a sharp breath, catching Lambert's hand by the wrist, pulling it to his lips, kissing every digit in turn before letting go. Lambert's heart leaped at this, almost exploding from the sudden burst of affection.

"It can," Eskel whispered, hoarse. "Makes me go rough. Feral, even."

"Esk, I like rough, remember?" Lambert reached out, stroking Eskel's warm, broad shoulder.

"It's... rougher than that," Eskel managed, his breath getting raspy at Lambert touch - and fuck if it didn't cause Lambert's already not-so-soft cock to twitch. "Don't think you'd want me like that. Don't want to hurt you..."

"I want you in every way, okay?" the raven-haired witcher whispered, his hand moving to Eskel's chest, patting it a little. "Do what you want with me. I'll tell you if 's too much, I have a mouth after all, don't I?"

The other witcher took a deep breath, closing his eyes shut. And when he opened them, the way he looked at Lambert was so sincere, open, fond and vulnerable that Lambert felt like his heart was going to damn explode.

"You know I love you, Esk, right?" Lambert said quietly, his fingers brushing Eskel's nipple, making him gasp. "Okay if I touch you?"

"Lambert," Eskel managed, breathless. "Come here."

And well, who was Lambert to say no.

Within a spur of seconds, he was sitting atop of Eskel, as the other witcher undressed him hastily with shaky hands. The look in Eskel's eyes was hungry, so hungry that it sent a shudder down Lambert's spine. He helped Eskel to take off his useless shirt and pants, shifting a little to sit more comfortably on Eskel's stomach and Eskel all but fucking him with that stare of his.

"You're fucking gorgeous, Lamb," Eskel whispered, raspy and rough, his hands roaming all over Lambert's body, stroking and touching everything they could reach.

"Not like you, Eskel. Fuck, look at you..." Lambert managed to say, moving a little down so that his ass was pressed to Eskel's erection - gosh, it felt so huge.

"Lambert," Eskel growled in warning, his hands grasping Lambert's thighs hard. The other witcher moaned at that, they were fucking sensitive and especially to Eskel's fire hot touch.

"What?" He still managed playfully, rubbing against Eskel's hardness, a small smile on his lips as he watched Eskel's pupils go wide. And the next second large hands were squeezing his arse, wiping the smirk off Lambert's face as the heat in his lower belly got unbearable.

"Eskel... damn it... wait. Got something else for you first."

Once Eskel let go of him, Lambert lay down between his legs, pulling down the blanket in one swift motion - uncovering the sight that fucking made his mouth water. Eskel's cock, just like Eskel himself, was damn huge, long and deliciously plump with that thickness in the middle that made Lambert go nuts. Lambert licked his lips in anticipation, moving forward to lap at the large, flushed tip.

"Lambert!.." a low growl as a hand moved to his hair, burying itself in it and squeezing. Lambert's eyes rolled back as he went on, taking the tip into his mouth, sucking on it ever so gently, teasingly and slowly, slowly moving down.

Eskel's hands were caressing his head, his neck, his shoulders in quick motions as if Eskel wanted to touch him and wasn't sure where to begin. But as Lambert started to suck him off properly, his head moving up and down, cheeks hollowed out and his hand lightly massaging Eskel's balls, Eskel's hands finally settled on his head, threading through the hair and pulling at it lightly as groans and growls left Eskel's mouth. Lambert felt the other witcher's hips buckle slightly, as if restrained, and he let go of Eskel's cock just for a moment.

"Esk, let go," he said, a little hoarse. "Fuck my mouth if you want. 's fine, come on."

And fuck. Eskel did.

His hips thrusted into Lambert's mouth, the hand on his head pressing down so slightly to make him take it just a little deeper - and Lambert's brain was absolutely clouded, his own prick aching with want, and Lambert couldn't help but thrust a little against the soft blanket and purr loudly right into Eskel's pulsing dick.

Eskel's loud growl and a grip on his hair was all warning Lambert got before Eskel spilled into his mouth. He purred again, savouring the taste of Eskel - and damn it, it was a mouthful, Eskel's come always came in loads - and swallowed it the best he could, a small streak of it escaping and dribbling down his chin.

Lambert was pulled up by his hair, yelping in surprise, and brought up to be pulled into a bruising kiss, Eskel's tongue inside his mouth as he gasped for air.

"Good," a hoarse whisper to his ear. A bite then, which all but made Lambert groan. "You're so good, Lamb."

"Fuck me," Lambert managed to say, breathless, his eyes looking into Eskel's which were nearly fucking black with lust.

Fuck, Eskel was hot.

Lambert was caught by surprise as strong hands flipped him over, so now he was on his stomach with Eskel atop of him. The weight of him was enough to make Lambert's prick throb, his whole body aching with want.

"Esk, come on..."

A trail of kisses down his back, followed by caresses to his arse. Large, warm hands kneaded his cheeks, spreading them apart and Lambert suddenly felt vulnerable at being exposed like that - in a good way though.

"Beautiful," Eskel's voice was so low and hoarse and fucking arousing, and Lambert thrusted his ass even higher in the air, supporting himself by his elbows and knees. A bite to his ass followed and Lambert all but moaned, closing his eyes as a drop of precome leaked from his tip.

Eskel growled, impatiently, and judging by the sounds, he was uncorking oil. Soon his fingers were inside Lambert, one and then two and three, until Lambert was all but a moaning mess, fucking himself on Eskel's fingers and mewling when they pushed against that sweet spot inside of him.

"Eskel, fill me. Come on. Have me already," he managed, gasping, already feeling like he could come at any fucking second, the pleasure in his lower belly almost unbearable.

He felt Eskel's body press flush against his back - large and incredibly warm and firm and a little soft around the stomach - as the plump head slid inside him, making Lambert purr and arch his back for more.

He felt Eskel's chest move up and down against his back as he filled him near to bursting, and for some reason that made Lambert to shiver with pleasure.

"Lambert," a shaky, hoarse voice to his ear. "so tight... fuck..."

Lambert squeezed a little around him, rewarded by a loud growl and a bite to his ear.

"Eskel, fuck me already," Lambert murmured, impatient, shifting his hips around a little, feeling just how well Eskel's cock was seated inside his arse. Ah.

And Eskel snapped at that, grasping his thighs and railing Lambert into the mattress, quick, deep thrusts making Lambert see fucking stars as he grasped the sheets, struggling to hold on to reality.

Fuck. That was so fucking amazing.

Eskel's growls vibrated in his chest and into Lambert's body, making his prick leak onto the sheets with just how good it felt.

And then Eskel bit onto his shoulder. Hard. And Lambert would fucking come just from that if there was at least a bit of friction on his aching prick.

"FUCK- Esk, do it again. Bite me."

A low, deep growl that went straight to his lower belly. Another bite, and another, and Lambert's eyes rolled back, a loud high-pitched moan escaping his lips and Lambert would've been embarrassed any other time but that was too fucking good...

"Mine," came a hoarse whisper as a hot, large hand wrapped around Lambert's swollen dick, stroking in match with merciless thrusts to his sweet spot, and Lambert was a simple witcher after all. His whole body shuddered as he came, Eskel's name on his lips, his whole body set alight at the mere thought of being Eskel's.

A sharp bite to his shoulder and a deep thrust inside him, and he felt Eskel's thick come fill him up, mewling weakly at the feeling.

***

"See? Told you 's fine."

Lambert rinsed the cloth he was holding in cool water before wringing it and moving it over Eskel's chest and stomach. He looked up, to see Eskel close his eyes, his face calm and blissful.

"Better now, Esk?" Lambert asked, proceeding to wipe Eskel's muscled, thick thighs.

"Yeah. Much. Thank you, Lambert," and Eskel was smiling now, with that warm smile of his that made it hard to believe the man fucked him into the sheets mere minutes ago.

Lambert reached up and kissed him on the scarred cheek.

"Eskel, Eskel," he said, a smile crawling to his own lips, "why'd you ever think I'd be scared of you in heat? You're my Eskel after all."

Eskel chuckled, looking up at Lambert gently, lovingly.

"Does sound silly now," he admitted, reaching to stroke Lambert's cheek. Lambert let out a purr, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. "When you put it like that, my Lambert."

And Lambert's heart just melted at that, aching so sweetly, his smile so wide it threatened to break his face.

Damn, he loved this witcher.

"Your Lambert is it, then," he murmured softly, laying down to rest on Eskel's chest and receiving strong arms around him and a kiss to the head in return.

***

"Look, you two, I know you are hiding something from me," Geralt said as they sat down to breakfast the next day, looking at Lambert's shoulders as a smirk appeared on his lips. "If you think I didn't hear anything last night..."

Eskel blushed so hard it could break all the myths about witchers being unable to blush with a single image. Lambert cleared his throat.

"Okay, Geralt," he said, taking Eskel by the hand. "We have something to tell you..."

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Hope you liked it 🌻


End file.
